


Romance Me

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoy your surprise!, F/M, Glitter, Mikey is the sweetest, Surprises, maybe some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Reader discovers Mikey with the messiest thing you can find in the crafting world. Glitter.He's trying to do something cute. Hopefully no one minds the mess.





	Romance Me

When Mikey had asked to hang out, I had no idea that it would involve me being blindfolded and led by the hand to some room in lair. That was the last thing I would have expected, but here I am, blindfolded and ready for absolutely nothing.

I can hear Mikey walking next to me. He leads me carefully, whispering to himself about how excited he is for my surprise. I like surprises, don't get me wrong, but after being friends with these guys for a while, I'm a little wary of them.

I jumped when I heard him kick something. His smothered yelp is enough for me to want to take the bandana off. Mikey keeps my hands on his, not allowing me to ruin his fun by trying to help him.

"There's a table there." He mutters, his voice pitched higher with pain, "come on, Sweetheart. Let's get you settled."

"Mikey, let me help you."

"Nah, I'm good," he got his teeth, leading further into the dark, "I didn't set this up for nothing. You'll love it, I promise!"

The rest of the walk is, thankfully, bump free... Except when I tripped over a wrinkle in the rug. Mikey steadies me before I fall on my face, thank goodness. He picks me up and carries me the rest of the way, thinking it would be easier than facing the many unexpected trip hazards his home presents.

He sat me down in a chair, and told me that he would be right back. I heard him rustling something around close by. I jolted when he set his hand on my shoulder, telling me that he was going to remove the blindfold.

No amount of notice prepares me for the gentle way he unties the knot, or what he reveals. It's a room, rarely used, that Mikey had cleaned up. It's dark, but candles and fairy lights cast a soft glow on Mikey's hard work. I look down and what I see takes my breath away.

It looks like I'm standing in the middle of the milky way. The shimmer of the floor leaves me unable to tear my eyes away. For a few minutes, I can't say anything. This is too good for words.

When I do find something to say, I look up and realize that Mikey isn't looking at his work, but at me with the most loving expression. Like his home-made night sky was nothing compared to the joy in my eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say, Mikey," that doesn't even begin to cover it, "This is amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"It's really no big deal, I'd do anything to see you happy." His smile lights the room a little more, and I find myself grinning like a fool.

"No one could ever do anything as sweet as this, Mikey. Thank you so much!"

"Wait until you see the rest of it. Now for the other surprise!" Mike's excitement is contagious, and I wonder what else he has planned for the evening.

I don't wonder for long, as his brothers parade into the room in what looks a lot like butler uniforms, carefully walking over to set the table in the middle of the room. Once the table is smartly dressed, they leave without a word. Raph looks like he would love to say a few to Mikey, but he keeps his snark to himself until the door shuts softly behind their little group.

"They're wearing uniforms," I snicker to Mikey. They look good, but Raph just looks so uncomfortable that I can't ignore it. Leo seemed to have taken the whole idea in stride, and looks as proud as ever, and Donnie seems to be praising his little brother in his own quiet way.

"Only the best for my girl!" he winks, "I've got pictures. We can tease them for it later."

We laugh, joking around and enjoying each other's company until Raph clears his throat behind us. He's holding a large platter in one hand. Raph slowly sets the plate between us and raises the lid with a flourish.

Two plates of my favorite pasta is sitting innocently on the serving tray. Leo comes in with a bottle of Orange crush, shows it to both of us, and pours two cups for us. He winks when I stifle a small laugh, and both of them are gone again.

"How did you get them to do this for us?" I ask, still shocked by this impressive date.

"They owed me a favor." Mikey buffed his nails on his shell and smiled. "The puppy eyes might've helped."

I laugh, and we start eating, abandoning table manners for lively conversation. Soon the food is gone, and our soda is empty, and we're still laughing the night away.

"Oh yeah, who cooked? I know it wasn't Leo." I ask.

Mikey smirks, leaning in like he was telling a secret. "Did you know that Casey is almost as a cook as me?"

"Really? I had no idea!" I gasp.

"Yeah! He's the one who made the food."

"Well, he's good. That's for sure."

We bask in the soft candlelight, when Mikey springs another surprise on me.

"You know I love you, right Sweetheart?"

"After all this hard work, I'd be surprised if you didn't," I chuckle.

"What did you think of it?"

"You're right. I absolutely love it," I pause, ever the dramatic, "almost as much as I love you."

The moment later for a few seconds before Mikey flushed, noticing his family and friend awwing from the doorway.

The light from the door revealed our whimsical night sky for something a little more nonsensical. Mikey had covered the whole floor in different colored glitter to impress me. A little silly, and very much something he would do.

It's safe to say that it worked.


End file.
